


With a Bit of Himself

by rdmlily



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdmlily/pseuds/rdmlily
Summary: The Miqo'te was there, but his soul seemed as though it had left him behind.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 12





	With a Bit of Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write a comfort fic of Emet-Selch playing with my WoL's hair at 9am cause I'm having a bad time? Yeah.

"My dear, are you quite alright?"

The words reached his ears on the gentle night breeze, but they left just as soon, lingering faintly in the back of his mind like a distant memory though they were just given. His eyes shining in the growing dusk yet seemed dimmer still behind it. His presence unaccounted for. The Miqo'te focused on nothing, hunched forward and lackluster, gave the Ascian next to him a sense of unease.

Emet-Selch could see the man. The soul inside, however, seemed hollow if not absent all together. He had witnessed this before from afar, not knowing what was transpiring as a companion shook him from the stupor rather harshly. Feloria had stumbled and seemed lost, a few minutes still and he had finally come to his senses, yet bewildered and flush. As if he had been awoken from a nightmare by something of equal fear. Emet-Selch remembered feeling a touch irritated at how brashly it was handled, more pressingly so concerned for the Keeper who had seemed no better to the awakening than he had during the slumber, as it were.

Now was no different.

He worried his lip. What to do, what to do... Feloria's breathing seemed even. Though, his unfocused eyes shone with what threatened to be tears. This was no Echo, no, he bore witness to the Echo several times throughout his watching. Painful as they seemed, they would always give the warrior great discomfort and little pause. Yet somehow, this seemed to pain him all the same. Should he leave him be in silence, company quiet be present? That seemed impossible. It /was/ impossible, leaving in to remiss in silence would be an affront, surely. He simply had to do /something/...

Aha! The perfect plan hatched, the Ascian shifted from his place at Feloria's side to kneel behind him. A swift removal of his gloves, placed at his side, he took to the male's dark emerald locks with certain gentleness. His hair had grown longer, near enough to touch his tail and it needs be attended to Emet-Selch decided.

Treading carefully, he laced his fingers in, tips brushing the nape of the Miqo'te neck before pushing gently into the cascade. He drew them towards himself, let the waves flow through his hands much like a current of aether. They were generally well kept, shining in the growing moonlight not unlike a veil, the lighter green ends like dancing blades of grass. The Shroud could have almost been one with the smaller male with the colors in his hair.

The Ascian repeated the ministration slowly, taking care to follow the ripple of its cascade. Each pass through he would begin a bit higher against Feloria's scalp, a section at a time he would apply a little pressure, a little touch of aether, in an attempt to mayhap soothe whatever storm might be whirling about in the other's mind. Vain as he was, he only hoped giving just a bit of himself in such a discrete way was of some use. Emet-Selch continued, reaching the crown of his dearest's head, careful not to graze his ears lest it startle him. So engrossed in his act he nearly missed the absent twitch of said ears as he brought his fingers through Feloria's hair once more. Almost.

His breathing was even but would falter just a touch when the Ascian's fingers returned to his skin, his ear and now tail giving faint movement when his aether would trickle from his fingertips. Cognizant now, it would seem. With a small, yet relieved, sigh, Emet-Selch resigned to quit his task in favor of giving his arms a fair resting place around the waist of his dearest. A surprised noise gave his need to chuckle, his chin coming to rest between the Miqo'te's ears.

"Are you quite well now?"

Silence, but not the same absent silence. A heavy one, but one that seemed at ease. Without a word Emet-Selch simply hummed in knowing, letting the warm and now present body lean back into him as it wished.

"I'm pleased to see it as so."


End file.
